Cirque du Vongola
by makedi
Summary: Tsuna has to go into hiding as a girl. On the way to the safe house one of the rival families attack. Tsuna gets separated along with two orphan kids. They travel around with Tsuna as there Mom until they find a traveling circus. The Circus of the Flame.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story I put up in chapter 3 of Finding the Holder of the Sky Ring. Hope you like it. Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
**

Tsunayoshi Sawada, called Tsuna by his friends, is the heir to the Vongola Famiglia. Since he was just announced as the heir apparent many mafia families are now after him. So many that the currant boss, Vongola Ninth Timoteo, wants to send Tsuna into hiding.

"Alright so where are we going?" Asked the happy go lucky Yamamoto. All of Tsuna's guardians and Reborn were waiting for the answer, except for Tsuna. He knew there was something wrong, he could sense it because of hid Hyper Intuition.

"I'm sorry but your going nowhere." This left everyone shocked. What does he mean we aren't going anywhere?

"Um, Ninth, you just said we were going into hiding, so what do you mean we aren't going nowhere?" The confused rain guardian asked.

"No I said Tsuna was going into hiding, not you all." Replied the saddened Timoteo.

"Dame-Tsuna can't go into hiding alone Ninth. What happens when he falls into the enemy's lap? With Dame-Tsuna's luck that will probably happen."

"We won't leave Juudaime/Boss/Tsuna!" Were the replies of the Guardians. How could they leave the person they had sworn to protect. Even Mukuro and Hibari agreed on this. Which is shocking since they usually just fight.

"What will my alias be while I'm hiding?"

"No Juudaime you can't really be thinking of accepting this, can you?"

"I can protect myself besides, it is probably for the best anyway."

"As much as I don't like it he's right" Said a saddened Reborn.

"How can you say that Reborn! He would be safer with us then without us!"An angered Gokudera replied. It was a silent agreement for everyone there, the Guardians and Varia, that they could protect Tsuna without the need for him to leave.

"We won't leave him!" Said the Guardians, except for Hibari and Mukuro, though they did agree. If only a little. Heck even the Varia thought it would be boring without Tsuna there. After he beat the Millifore family Tsuna realized he wasn't getting out of the Mafia and decided that instead of running why not jut embrace it. The first thing he did was to try and get stronger and he did this by fighting the Varia members so now they have become accustomed to him and don't want to see him go. Nobody did.

"Guys Reborn is right it would be for the best. If I went into hiding on my own and you guess stay here they won't think anything's wrong for awhile. Saving us time to get them."  
Everybody didn't like it but agreed it was a good idea. Tsuna was willing to go along with it until the Ninth said who he was going into hiding as.

"Alright so who am I going to be until this is over?"

"Your going into hiding as Tsunami Hamaguri."

"Isn't that a girls name?"

"Yes it is."

"So I'm going into hiding as a girl?"

"I figured they would be looking for a guy not a girl so yes."

"Do I need to know anything else?"

"Yes we have a tailor waiting for you so he can get your dress size."  
After Timoteo said this the next boss of Vongola fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agh Juudaime are you okay!"

"Ku fu fu you really think he would be okay after fainting?"

"Shut up Pineapple Head!"

"Ku fu fu I'm not a pineapple!" Gokudera and Mukuro where about to start fighting when.

"KKKYYYYAAAAH!" Screamed the girls in the room, basically killing everyones eardrums.

"So Tsu-Chan is going to be women's clothing?"Asked the very excited Haru. The girls were very excited because they had been wanting Tsuna to wear girls clothing for awhile now. All of them, even Bianchi and Chrome, had drawn up designs and took pictures of outfits they wanted Tsuna to wear. They had found out that all the guardians, except for Ryohei, were gay so they stopped thinking of them like that and started wanting them to get there little boss.

"Yes he will be wearing girls clothes Haru." Said the amused Grandfather.

"YES! Alright girls lets go get the designs and photos and get them to the tailor!"

The girls all scattered in order to get there designs and give them to the tailor. Some of the designs were of dresses, shirts, skirts, pants and the like while others were more along the lines of cosplay. Poor Tsuna had been there template of uke for there yaoi website and women all over the world made doujin, pictures, and clothes designs for him and the different seme templates on The Site. Luckily men could never find it without the permission of a woman. For some reason even if men found it they wouldn't see what it actually was and they immediately left The Site. When The Site was involved women become comrades in arms even if they were on opposite sides for something.  
Bianchi, as one of the founders of The Site, went on and sent a message to all members that says _'Tsuna now has to wear woman's clothing so send in all ready designs in.'_ The reason that is safe is because all information found on The Site can't be used in any other place. Otherwise The Site will be shut down and the person who stole the information would be found and tortured.

"Um should we be worried about this?" Asked Lambo, worried for his Momma's safety.

"Ha ha ha I'm not sure but at least the girls seem happy right?" Asked the ever clueless Yamamoto. Yamamoto actually couldn't wait to see Tsuna in a dress. The truth was all the guys had small crushes on Tsuna or thought he was cute. Luckily Tsuna is too dense, naive, clueless, and innocent to notice. Even when guys were staring at his butt. Poor little bunny rabbit.

"Could one of you wake Tsuna up? He needs to get looking entirely like a girl soon so he can leave." Said the Vongola Ninth.

"I'll get the Tsuna Ninth. I don't think I could trust the little bunny with the big bad wolves when it comes to something like that." Bianchi said as she came back into the room."

"Okay then thank you Bianchi. Now you all prepare for Tsuna leaving."

"Yes Sir."

**Here is the next xhapter:) Sorry it took me so long I had a major project due and couldn't update. Forgive me please or I'll cry:( OH and if there is a pairing you want just tell me and I'll try and get it in cause if you don't tell me it might not get in, and this story will/might be updated to M. REVIEW XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy and please read the author's note at the bottom.**

Tsuna had gotten up and resigned to his fate. When he saw the stuff he was supposed to wear he actually thought they were kind of cute. He was, of course, shocked by the realization that he wouldn't mind wearing woman's clothing. So shocked that he hadn't realized they had straightened his hair and done his makeup all in he span of ten minutes. They realized he was still in a state of shock so they rushed him to the bedroom so they could strip him then put him in the dress. When the girls came in they were shocked at what they saw. Tsuna's hair straightened went down to his shoulders and no make up needed because of his perfect skin and already red lips. He was wearing a burnt orange dress with a maroon waist band and at the bottom of the dress. His shoes were maroon ballerina flats with maroon ribbon with burnt orange designs on them.

"Wow Tsuna you look beautiful!" Said the ever happy Haru, excited at the prospect of dressing Tsuna up in many different outfits.

"Yeah Tsuna! You look terrific in women's clothing."

"Gee that makes me so happy that I think I should die."

"Not yet Tsuna we still have more outfits for you."

"Your not going to let me choose what I want to wear, will you?"

"Nope! Now come on we have to show everyone."

"WHAT!"  
They dragged the poor Decimo to the meeting room where the family was waiting.

Reborn-x-Tsuna-Reborn-x-Tsuna-Reborn-x-Tsuna-Reborn-x-Tsuna-Reborn-x-Tsuna

While the girls were getting Tsuna the guys were talking.

"What do you think Tsuna will look like when he comes out?" Asked Yamamoto.

"I think Tsuna will look EXTREMELY adorable in women's clothing!" Obviously Ryohei.

"Why are guys talking about this so much? It's just Tsuna-Nii in a dress." The Young Bovino said.

"Ku fu fu it's because we want to see it, you'll understand better when you hit puberty." Said Mukuro with a creepy perverted smile on. Gokudera would have said something if it weren't for the fact that he has the same reason for wanting to see Tsuna in a dress.

"Your talking about something perverted that I wouldn't want to know about yet aren't you?"

"Oya would I really talk about something like that?"

"Yes!" Everyone in the room said to the pineapple head.

"Your right but that doesn't me you have to be so mean about it!"

"I think that the Herbivore will look good in a dress."

"...#$%#^($&!" Everyone said and all the guys from the Guardians, Varia, Arcobaleno, Shimon, and Dino were there. Heck even Lambo said that.

"What?"

"Well you MPH!" Gokudera was trying to say until Yamamoto stopped him by putting his hand over his mouth. Yamamoto my act clueless but he is actually smart.

"...We would answer but we don't want to get hurt." Said while Gokudera is trying to kill him, again.

"Tch stupid Herbivore."

"Trash shut up!"

Right after Xanxus said that Gokudera was able to free his mouth from Yamamoto's hand."Hell no you Bastard!"

"Don't yell a Xanxus-Sama like that!" Yelled Levi.

"If you be quite you'll get to see Tsuna." After Bianchi said that everyone quickly quieted down.

"Good now Tsuna is about to come out so be nice or you will need to worry about what you eat for at least six months." The anticipation was killing them. Most of them wanted Tsuna and the rest were very close to him and respected him.

"Okay come on out Tsu-Chan!" Yelled Haru.  
_'Tsu-Chan?'_ Thought everyone in obvious confusion.

"Just go with it." Said Bianchi.

"I don't want to they'll laugh at me!"

"Don't worry they won't laugh and if they do we will hurt them we promise."

"Al...alright. I'll come out."

**Alright I've been trying to find a fanfic with Reborn and Tsuna as the pairing. I think it was called Mating Season or something like that and Leon goes into heat and uses Tsuna. Then Reborn tries to teach Tsuna how to be at least a little dominant but it doesn't work out like that. If you do know the author or the fanfic PLEASE tell me. It's one of my favorites. Oh and please review :) **


End file.
